playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ratchet941/Sora
Sora is the main protaginist of the Kingdom Hearts ''series and an upcoming DLC character in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography THE WIELDER OF THE KEYBLADE Sora was once a kid living with his best friends Riku and Kairi, but then his home was engulfed by darkness. And it was their where he found the Keyblade, which changed his life forever. He then met Goofy and Donald in Trasverse Town, who became not just his allies, but also 2 of his closest friends. He now goes across the universe with them saving each world from darkness. THE LEGACY OF SORA *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Kindom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' *''Kingdom Hearts II'' *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep'' *''Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD ReMIX'' ' Opening Rival '''Name: TBA Reason: TBA Ending Gameplay Sora has a unique play style that uses melee combat and magic: center (Square Moves) *'Keyblade Swipe -' *'Keyblade Thrust -' + *'Keyblade Ascension -' + *'Keyblade Smash -' + - *'Air Keyblade Swipe -' (Air) *'Air Keyblade Thrust -' + (Air) *'Leaping Keyblade Ascension -' + (Air) *'Keyblade Ground Slam -' + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Blizzard -' *'Fire -' + *'Thunder -' + *'Downward Thunder -' + *'Air Blizzard -' (Air) *'Flying Fire -' + *'Leaping Thunder -' + (Air) *'Leaping Downward Thunder -' + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Keyblade Parry -' *'Sora Kick '- + *'Sora High Kick -' + *'Cure' -''' + ' *'Air Keyblade Parry -''' (Air) *'Leaping Sora Kick -' + (Air) *'Leaping Sora High KIck -' + (Air) *'Cure from Air -' + (Air) (Throws) *'Goofy Ram -' or *'Donald Magic Blast' '-' *'Downward Keyblade Slam -' (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up -' *'Block -' *'Evade -' + or (Super Moves) *'Oblivion -' (Level 1): Sora uses fire and Oblivion and slams Oblivion into the ground killing anyone in it's blast. *'The Whole Team -' (Level 2): Donald and Goofy appear and help Sora, who can use any attacks (besides "Cure") to get kills. *'Final Form -' (Level 3): Sora changes into his final form and all his attacks can help him get kills. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *'When Selected:' **"Look out Heartless!" **"Ready to fight!" **"I'm the wielder of the Keyblade!" *'Pre-match:' **"Let's do this!" *'Item Pick-up:' **"This a new Keyblade?" **"I could a new item." **"Can I exchange this for munny?" **"Better record this, Jiminy!" **"Better than nothing." **"Is this Ether?" *'Using The Whole Team:' **"Let's do this guys!" **"Time to kick butt!" *'Sucessful KO:' **"Take that Heartless!" **"The king would be proud!" **"That's for Kairi!" **"Another successful attack!" **"That's for Riku!" *'Respawn:' **"Good thing this a checkpoint." **"Now I'm mad!" **"Let's use a different strategy." Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'Keyblade Master:' Sora spins his keyblade then gets ready to fight. *'My Cure:' Sora uses a Cure potion on himself while holding the Keyblade and then strikes a pose. *'The Whole Team: '''Donald and Goofy ready their weapons as Sora says "Let's do this!" *'The Final Form:' Transforms into his final form, getting ready to fight. Winning Screen *'You Had No Chance: Puts the Keyblade on his shoulder, his fist on his hip and smiles. *'''Great Work Guys!: Laughs while Goofy and Donald dance around him happily. *'That Was Awesome:' Puts on his shoulder and his hand on his hips and smiles. *'Your Final Fight: ' Sora floats in his Final Form, which then disperses a blast of light, returning him to his normal form, smiling. Losing Screen *If using Keyblade Master: Gets hit by thunder. *If using My Cure: Tries to use a potion which drops to the floor and breaks. *If using The Whole Team: Sora, Donald and Goofy crouch in defeat. *If using The Final Form: Sora turns into his dark form and roars angrilly. Taunts *'I need a cure: '''Uses a Cure potion, shakes his head, and says "That's more like it". *'Thunder Zap: Uses a small amount of Thunder on his Keyblade, which he touches and gets zapped. *'''I've Got Skills: Juggles 3 Munnys with one hand while saying "I've got skills." Costumes Regular Outfit His standard outfit. Alternate Colors *Red suit (Valdor form) *Blue suit (Wisdom form) *Yellow suit (Master form) Halloween Sora Sora's outfit from the Halloween Town. Alternate colors: *Red shoulders and different eyepatch (HT Valor form) *Blue shoulders and Heartless eyepatch (HT Wisdom form) *Yellow shoulders and half-pumpkin half-heartless eyepatch (HT Master form) Data Sora Sora's outfit from Space Paranoids. Alternate colors: *Red (SP Valdor form) *Blue (SP Wisdom form) *Yellow (SP Master form) Gallery Valor_Form.png|Alternate color 1 (Valor form) Wisdom_Form.png|Alternate color 2 (Wisdom form) Master_Form.png|Alternate color 3 (Master form) Oblivion_KH.png|Level 1 (Oblivion) Donald_Duck_KHREC.png|Donald (Level 2) Goofy_KHREC.png|Goofy (Level 2) Final_Form.png|Level 3 (Final Form) HalloweenTownSora.png|Halloween Sora Sora_HT_Valor.png|Halloween Sora Alt. Color 1 (Valor HT Sora) Sora_HT_Wisdom.png|Halloween Sora Alt. Color 2 (Wisdom HT Sora) Sora_HT_Master.png|Halloween Sora Alt. Color 3 (Master HT Sora) HalloweenTownDonald.png|Mummy Donald (Halloween Town Sora level 2) Goofy_Halloween_Town_KH.png|Frankenstein Goofy (Halloween Town Sora level 2) Sora_HT_Final.png|HT Sora Final Form (Halloween Sora level 3) TronSora.png|Data Sora Sora_SP_Valor.png|Data Sora Alt. Color 1 (Valor SP Sora) Sora_SP_Wisdom.png|Data Sora Alt. Color 2 (Wisdom SP Sora) Sora_SP_Master.png|Data Sora Alt. Color 3 (Master SP Sora) TronDonald.png|thumb|Data Donald (Data Sora level 2) TronGoofy.png|thumb|Data Goofy (Data Sora level 2) Sora_SP_Final.png|SP Sora Final Form (Data Sora level 3) Trivia *Sora is the 6th 3rd party character and the first from a Disney game. *Sora, along with PaRappa,Toro and Emmett, can produce small amounts of AP. *When in the Data Sora or Halloween Sora, Donald and Goofy will be in their forms fom that world too. **The same goes for Sora's level 3. Category:Blog posts Category:Fake DLC